Derena
by wongksfbd
Summary: This is 100 reasons for Derena to be endgame and main SL for S4. R&R! :


**This is why Dan and Serena should be endgame, this is why they should be back together.**

**There are so many reasons for this amazing couple, and here are 100 of them. Compiled with the help of friends at , where I'm XODS. Enjoy, Derena fans! (:**

1. Because Dan and and Serena are epic and they deserve to be forever.

2. Dan and Serena have different personalities, which makes them special.

3. Derena brings out the best of Serena and Dan

4. Derena is cute

5. Dan needs Serena

6. Serena needs Dan

7. They're entertaining and good to watch

8. They are the core couple next to Chair

9. Their characters have been lost and confused without each other, they need to get back together

10. Chair and Derena are the 2 couples that the writers seemed to put the most effort into getting us to root for. that means they're most likely endgame.

11. The fanbases hate NS and DV.

12. You always give incestuous relationships to the awesome couples. (Ryan and Marissa)

13. Dan&Serena were a core storyline in season 1, which was undeniably the best season

14. Because Rufly and Derena can coexist.

15. Serena told everyone about the killed thing besides Dan because she was too afraid that he leaves her or hates her

16. Serena told her mom that Dan was THE MOST IMPORTANT for her

17. Dan wrote a story about her

18. No one ever looks at her the way Dan did

19. Serena said so that her and Dan were forever

fought for her when she took her granma's side

21. Dan didn't want to let her go at her mom's wedding

22. They were not able to get each other out of their head

23. Dan went to the Hamptons for telling her that he still loves her

24. They woke up on the beach kissing and talking : SO romantic

25. Serena made him crazy on the bus

26. Dan was Serena's first love and Serena was Dan's first love

27. Dan and Serena have the perfect balance of sweetness and sexiness.

28. They ground each other. More people watched when they were a couple or on the cusp.

29. Because their relationship felt as though it was going somewhere, they didn't just have sex (NS) or have a night in with noodles (DV).

30. Because nothing was really sadder than that look on Serena's face when Dan said "Maybe I want to break up with you" at her Mum's wedding.

31. She had like a mourning period for Dan, like that sad scene in 2x04 "I loved you, just because we broke up doesn't mean I can switch it off".Or something like that...She didn't have that for Carter, or Aaron, or Gabriel, or Tripp... I thinks that's all of them...

32. Serena grieved for Dan.

33. Serena was Dan's dream girl.

34. Dan made Serena want to believe in herself.

35. Dan is probably the only one who can successfully make Serena laugh like a four year old.

36. Serena doesn't have any idea what kind of effect she has on Dan

37. They are the perfect balance of adorable and sexy

38. Penn and Blake own those characters and when they're together BAM!

39. You can see the love radiating off of them

40. The scriptwriters wrote the best exchange of words for them.

41. Serena was so heartbroken when Dan asked out Amanda :(

"So what Dan!, It hurt. I loved you and just because we broke up, doesn't mean I can switch it off like that"

42. They've broken up three times now, It's time for them to get together and stay together.

43. So many people are in love with them.

44. Because people used to turn on GG in season 1 looking forward to only Derena scenes (of course they enjoyed the rest of the show at the time as well).

45. A lot of non-Derena shippers before said that they're too on/off for you to be able to ship. Well they've been off for a whole season. If that's not enough time, then I don't know what is. But if they do bring them back together, I don't want it to be how they did it with Serenate. I want a reunion that'll make me cry tears of joy! And I seriously hope that the writers don't ruin them.

46. But from the advice Dan has given Nate about Serena, as well as his behavior in the 21st episode, it seems like he's learned from their past about what has previously made them break up and they could probably be a really great and steady couple if they were to get together now.

47. Because even when she supported William and was a bitch to Rufus, Dan was still there for her.

48. Serena answered the phone to Dan and not Nate. (ep 21)

49. Her IQ decreases when they're not together.

50. She's more intelligent with Dan around.

51. There must be a reason she went to Dan over her boyfriend, and it isn't because they are close friends at the moment seeing as how they haven't had a scene together in like half a season. (ep 21)

52. Nate clearly didn't understand what Serena needed.

53. Nate went behind her back and just did what he thought was important with no clear regards as to what she felt. E.g ringing the police when even Dan suggested to wait awhile before doing that.

54. Dan clearly knew what was better for S. Let her discover things for herself as she can only learn things that way and then just BE there for her. For all her stupid decisions, just support her which is all she wanted.

55. That's why she allowed Dan to go with her in the limo and totally ignored Nate. Because Dan did the right thing...go after her and just BE there for her.

56. Because Dan was able to see things from Serena's view, and he didn't judge her like he did before, he's grown as a character and he really deserves her now.

57. The venture into Nate/Serena this season was to prove that they couldn't work.

58. Nate trusts Jenny more than he trusts Serena unless proof is shoved right in his face - he's too stupid for her.

59. Nate and Serena make an airhead relationship that is boring to watch and all they do is to make out and have sex.

60. Nate is a follower, he's weak. Serena needs a real man.

61. Serena has been so sad in Season 3. Through all the bf's she's had this season, she's always kinda had the same sad/mourning look about her like she did in Season 2x01 where it showed her mourning over Dan over the whole summer.

62. Its always only been Dan that can really make her truly happy - so happy she is bubbly, fun, full of sunshine, wholesome and laughs like a 4 year old.

63. All throughout season 1 and even in most of season 2, whenever she was with Dan - that was when she was the happiest the most (genuine happiness).

64. Through all the Dan romantic gestures he's given Vanessa and Hillary Duff's character - none of them compared to all that he did for Serena. Ep 21, by simply being there for Serena when she needed it the most.

65. Serena was more vibrant and giggly in Season 1, and Dan was happier too.

66. Because Dan could make even the wrong words seem to rhyme.

67. Dan and Serena complete each other.

68. Dan understands Serena better than anyone else, even her own mother.

69. Dan has loved her all this time.

70. She never knew that he had such a long-standing crush on her, and when she did, she was immensely touched. She never had such feelings for Nate.

71. She feels safe with him.

72. He always knows how to cheer her up "If it wasn't for Serena Van der Woodsen, who would I have dreamt about?"

73. When they slept on the beach their fingers were entwined

74. He's been her shoulder to lean on many times

75. The fact that Dan is scared/hates the Ice Capades yet would still go for Serena.

76. How Serena loved Dan so much she had to ask Dan if he was alright if she started seeing Aaron Rose

77. How Dan didn't tell the headmistress that it was Serena with the key to the pool even though it meant his scholarship & college is in jeopardy

78. The fact that Dan's future could be at stake causing Serena to be responsible and take responsibilities for her actions (her having the keys to the pool)

79. How Serena hugged Dan like there was no tomorrow at Bart's funeral and how she needed Dan there rather than Aaron.

80. How boyish and shy and awkward Dan was on the phone when Serena was trying to ask him to the masquerade ball and Vanessa was in the background (like a boy being asked on his first date)

81. How Dan would even go to the masquerade ball for Serena when he hated these things.

82. How Dan would escort Serena to the debutante ball(High Society) when he hates these events.

83. The fact that D understood how important S's father was to her. Even though Will did wrong, D let S decide what to do and understood that it was only S that was in the position to deal with her father. Not him and certainly not Nate. Ie Nate shouldn't have called the police (even Dan knew that) as it wasn't his place to do so. Dan knows that and Nate doesn't so clearly Nate doesn't understand S the way Dan does.

84. Because they never quarrelled over trivial matters, their quarrels were often driven by outside factors.

85. Dan wrote a story on her, even when he didn't know her. He loves her that much.

86. Lily said, "You belong with my daughter, and I think everyone should know that."

87. Gossip Girl said, "Serena needs to keep an eye on her heart. We hear it may have been stolen by Lonely Boy." Once her heart was stolen, she never really got it back.

88. They could speak without words, their eyes said all they needed.

89. Their scenes were always romantic without being cheesy, it was pure love that can't be replicated again.

90. No other couple on this show has had a couple that could have such conversations, never did any other couple have to go through so much to be together. They nearly made it, but they were not mature enough to handle that love at that time. But now, we believe it's possible.

91. Serena said, "When I told my mum not to leave with Rufus, it was because I knew you and I were forever. I know I was right." Forever, never ends, even when you're with someone else. There'll always be this part of her heart for Dan.

92. They worry so much about each other they border on possessive.

93. Dan and Serena demonstrate the meaning of true love, they communicate, and trust each other a great deal.

94. They don't care what other people think of them.

95. They have passion, and love for each other.

96. They made love based on trust and the love they had for each other.

97. They cant live without each other, there will always be a soft spot for each other in their hearts.

98. They are the only couple on GG that show the real meaning of true love, within and outside Gossip Girl.

99. They can be who they really are with each other.

100. Simply because they see the best in each other and blur out the flaws; it's a never-ending love story they're entangled in and they're in it together.

**I hope you've loved this, cause I enjoyed every single moment of compiling this baby.**


End file.
